


Blood Moon

by akitkatbar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood moon, Drabble, Gen, Link curses, Link is Fucked, Shatterback Point, Tagging on my phone is a lot harder than I thought, This Is STUPID, Verbal Link, Weird game mechanics, Zora Domain, i wrote this waiting for my bus, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Link, an oblivious fool when trying to complete quests, forgot what happens when there’s a blood moon.





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> uh happy new year (let’s start w that)  
> went thru a writers block for the past 2-3 weeks cuz my group leader reminded me im only a petty bitch @ myself. so I started (outta spite) a collection of short drabbles on why im less forgetful abt my novel idea vs actually taking care of my issues.  
> i also have a job now??? 
> 
> i’ve spent 150+ hours playing botw. what is sleep.

With his target locked, Link withdrew his last arrow in his quiver, a bomb arrow, to finally get rid of the towering Lynel in front of him. The beast had shot out plenty of it’s never-ending surplus of shock arrows, Link just barely surviving with an inch of his life. So many stamina elixirs gone with how many times he just had to _book it_ from his hiding spot to avoid the three targeted arrows.

With his eyes squinting so much he almost looked like he was aiming blindly, he let go. The arrow flew right over the Lynel’s head, hitting directly center of his wild mane. The surrounding area lit up with reds and yellows as the trees nearby shook from the monster’s howl of pain and it’s last stomps.

Link smiled; the beast was gone and he can continue with his quest of collecting shock arrows from the trees. Darkness had already made itself present as the beast’s form disappeared with a purple cloud of dust. The remote bombs he placed around the area where the most shock arrows were helped his eyesight spot them.

He barely recognized the red shine reflecting from the Shatterback Point drop to realize what will reappear at midnight. He, oblivious to the full moon shining its crimson color above him, continued to collect the arrows closer to where the Lynel was previously patrolling. A voice echoed in his mind, the female voice warning him about the Blood Moon.

Link ignored her warnings, tuning out the voice so he can collect the Lynel’s bow and the last bundle of arrows. The Hylian only stopped when an earth-quaking roar ripped him out from his thoughts, the beast’s hooves only a couple yards away from his small frame.

“ _Oh_ , _fuck_ —”

**Author's Note:**

> the lynels r so cool but i’ve only managed to kill one to only have it rematerialize in front of my fucking face cuz of a fucking blood moon. 
> 
> i warped myself to gerudo after that.
> 
> edit 1.22.19: fixed grammar and italicized "book it" cuz that was supposed to be in italics when i originally posted.


End file.
